To unmask The girl
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: They were just normal girls trying to navigate through life and high school. Ok maybe they had a secret or two that they tried to hide, still they considered themselves happy. That is until Five boys enter their world and change it upside-down . (please give it a shot it gets better).
1. prologue

**First: thank you for taking your time and viewing this!**

 **So I've watched PPG since I was little and loved it so much! And only recently did I watch PPGZ as for the reboot….Yeah well it sucks (sorry for anyone who actually enjoy it).**

 **Anyways, I wanted to write this fic for so long but never had the courage and motivation to it, but I finally decided to give it a shot and will be really glad if you did too. Again thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PPG OR RRB. BELL AND BUNNY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _Blossom's P.O.V_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP" I lazily rose up from by bed and shushed the alarm.

7:45 pretty early for a Saturday morning, I know but today my friend Bubbles is making us go shopping with her and she believes that the earlier we get there the more cute clothes we will find, though I am not really interested in that kind of stuff but I still need some schools supplies. Did I forget to mention? School starts this Monday, pretty cool huh? Plus it's our Junior year at Townsville's highschool, one more year and we will be Seniors.

I carefully walk to the window and open the curtains, allowing the bright sun and the fresh morning breeze in. I took a deep breath then walked to do my bed.

I'll cut you the troubles of what happened next, basically I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair and dressed myself in a casual and comfortable outfit, hey, no need to dress up for shopping in weekends!

I made my way down stairs noticing that, like usual, no one was there, I am always the first one to get up and it actually make me kind of proud of myself.

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of juice along with some toasts. As I started eating my breakfast, I couldn't help but grab the newspaper and started scanning through the various articles.

I know what you'd say, Blossom why not simply browsing the internet if you're so into news? Well I am a traditional girl and while I do believe internet is quiet useful, it still cannot replace the joy of reading books and feeling the paper in your hands!

I didn't notice time passing until I heard some bouncing coming from upstairs and I perfectly knew who it was.

"Good morning Blossy!" said my brunette friend while hopping to a chair next to me.

"Morning Bunny" I smiled as she started pouring herself a bowl of cereals, "I see that you're energetic as always"

"Well of course silly! We're going shopping today and I am so excited!" she shouted happily as I sigh at her childish actions.

"me too" we heard a faint, calm voice add and we snapped our head both in shock and fear to see Bell sitting peacefully next to us and munching on her food, she looked at us with an emotionless expression before turning back to her food.

"Wow Bell! You scared me!" Bunny said while pointing her spoon to the white haired girl, "you ought to teach me how to do it!" Bell only let one of her typical 'hmm'. Same old Bell.

"for the love of cheese Bubbles just let me sleep!" we heard an angry voice bickering and soon enough a blond figure was walking down triumphantly while dragging a very scary and still in PJ Buttercup behind her.

"Oh, shush Buttercup! We're going to be late because of you" I heard Bubbles says as she and Buttercup took their places.

"Your problem, not mine!" she gulped down the glass of juice before slamming it on the table. "I told I don't wanna go! You're just wasting my precious sleep time! I mean come on its Saturday for crying out loud!"

I looked around the table, Bubbles and Buttercup kept arguing with the former trying to convince her about the necessity of going out. Bunny was playing a game on her phone but would join the blond with her arguments. Bell on the other hand was glued to her meal.

I smiled faintly to myself, some things never change just like our friendship…Oh wait! Where are my manners! I haven't formally introduced us yet huh?

Well let's start:

I am Blossom, Blossom Kinderson a proud 16 years old girl. Before moving in with the girls I used to live with my mom and my younger sister, my father was often abroad for work but he comes whenever he got a chance. At first I was quit hesitant about moving in and leaving my family behind, as my father was always away I felt that it was my responsibility as the oldest daughter to look after my mother and sister, not to mention that living with Buttercup and Bunny is, as I predicted, a handful, especially for someone like me who likes silence but someone had to make sure the girls don't get too excited and stay under control, that person was apparently me, I don't mind it though. Not to brag or anything but I do consider myself as the leader of our group(even if Buttercup still objects) I am the more responsible and think stuff through before taking action, some may call me boring and nerdy but I believe being cautious and having good grades is something to be proud of.

Enough about me, let's talk about the owner of the house and the one who made this possible for us.

Yes the blond girl, Bubbles Sinclair. Bubbles is the heiress of the famous and rich Sinclair family, daughter of successful businessmen and CEO of the Sinclair corporate group (with the chairman being her grandfather) and famous model and Actress Elena Sinclair. You'd think living in such luxury would turn her into a spoiled rich brat but you're wrong, Bubbles is by far the most gentle and kind person I've ever met, she is so sweet and selfless and nice to everyone, well at least when we're not in school that is. Anyways, it's thanks to Bubbles that we are now living together under this beautiful resident that her father has provided to us. I'm sure you're asking why would he do that or let his precious daughter away for the entire scholar season (and most part of vacations too) and attending a normal public school? Well simply enough, they don't care. They're the type of parents who are workaholics living only and only for their success and legacy while neglecting their kids , so as long as Bubbles maintain the family's perfect reputation they're fine with anything, it makes me often regret ever envying Bubbles for her lifestyle.

Next to her is Buttercup Burns, the tomboy and strongest member of our squad, although I still find her attitude and actions quiet foolish and irresponsible. Buttercup is the daughter of a famous wrestler, although she seems close to her father, describing him as the most awesome and loving parent in the world (don't tell her I told you though, she likes to maintain the act of the cool rebel girl) he still travels a lot, which leaves her and her brothers alone. Yep before moving in with us, Buttercup used to live with her three brothers, if I recall correctly she was the second born child, and for her mother, she dislikes that topic but she once told us that she died giving birth to her younger brother. I guess that explains her actions and lack of feminine interest being raised in a house full of boys, in fact Buttercup was the hardest to convince to moving in with us or even being friend with us! (she prefers hang out with boys, especially the ones from her various sports teams). but thanks to Mrs. Burns, who believed his daughter needs more friend like us AND some interaction with the female population before facing the real world, Buttercup was literally kicked out from her house . I think she enjoys being with us although she would never admit it and would often decline it.

Moving on to the brunette, who is Bunny Clark. As you may have guessed Bunny is the most cheerful and childish one of the group, I don't mind it really even if it gets a little bit over. She's also quiet curious and naïve which people often mistake for stupidity but let me tell you that she's as sweet as Bubbles and as kind and innocent as a child, when she gets upset (which rarely happened because of major issues) you only need a cone of ice-cream or a bowl of sweets to lift up her spirit. But don't let her smiling face fool you. They say that 'the ones who smile more are the ones who suffer the most', I think that applies to Bunny. I can't tell you much since I myself has little knowledge about her and Bell's past, but I know that she has some big family problems. Her parents are divorced and live in deferent towns; I think she used to stay at her mother's place most of the time though, but the real problem is her mother is…how to put it nicely…a woman with multiple boyfriends that more than once only look for sexual relationships and are usually cruel to the brunette? Anyways you could imagine at least a bit how hard it is for Bunny, her father is no better either since he's an alcoholic. I also has my suspicions that she might be abused seeing the dark marks on her skin that she tries to cover each time she come back from a home visit. All of this makes it no surprise that Bunny was the one to suggest we move together, and I deeply admire her for being so strong and continue to fight through life with a smile regardless of everything.

Finally, there's Bell Abbott. I don't think I am qualified to tell you anything about her, none of us are actually. All that we know is that Bell is an orphan and she doesn't know her real parents nor is interested in finding them. Back in middle school kids used to call her ghost girl and make fun of her because of her white hair, grey eyes and quiet attitude but I disagree with them. She's just shy and once you get to know her I am sure you'd love her! I myself really enjoy the company of Bell you could say she's my favorite to hang out with even if rarely speak or show any kind of emotions except of boredom but I can't help but feel that there is more secrets and feelings hiding behind those sad eyes.

Well I guess that's all you should know about us in the m…

"Blossom you're coming?" I heard Bubbles 's voice calling me, apparently I hadn't paid attention and now everyone was at the door waiting for me, miraculously Buttercup was all dressed and ready too.

"Of course" I smiled and got my purse before walking to them. As I started locking the door I could hear Mrs. Henderson greeting us.

"Good morning girls! I see you're up early today, any special occasion?" she handed her husband, who was doing some gardening, a cup of juice and he took it with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are our neighbors, a happily old married couple who according to them were living in this house for almost 40 years now. They're nice people and are always looking after us, Mrs. Henderson make the best Lasagna dish in the world and Mr. Henderson's stories of his youth are fun to listen to. I think I never saw an aged couple that is as energetic and deeply in love like them.

"Nah, were just shopping for school!" declared Bunny while jumping excitedly.

"Well have fun then girls!" Mr. Henderson gave us a big thumb up with his famous toothy grin, Bunny and Buttercup responded with their own grins, before departing away.

I trailed behind my friends, as I greeted the couple, "have a nice day too" I politely smiled and they returned it. I can still hear them speaking when I started walking.

"I can't believe they grew up so fast!"

"Indeed honey, it feels just like yesterday they were fighting who would take the room near the bathroom"

"It feels sad to think that they will soon graduate and go to college, I'll miss them dearly"

I didn't hear the man's response as I wandered over my own thoughts, they were right, soon we will be separated, I know each of us have her own ambitious but will we still remain friends?

I shook my head and fastened my pace to catch up with the girls, I still have so much time ahead of me and I should probably enjoy the moments for the time being.

.

.

.

.

Wait! You didn't think that was all did you?

.

.

.

"Makeup"

"Check!"

"Instruments"

"Double Check!"

"Wigs"

"Wait a sec…Check!"

"Alright girls I think were ready to go!" I announce with a proud smile while fixing my wig.

Just as I was about to open the door, someone knocked furiously, I immediately opened causing the boy to stumble a bit before narrowing his eyes in a professional manner, "girls, your performance is in 15 seconds"

"Thanks Ken, we're on our way" we excited the room as Ken wished us good luck, and walked up to the dark stage, although the bar was small, it still contained a lot of people.

I took the microphone and glanced at the girls, they all nodded and I took a deep breath. The lights went on and the crowd began to cheer.

"Welcome everyone! We're glad you can make it!" I said in an energetic voice breaking my usually calm façade, "WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND WE'RE HERE TO ROCK YOU!" I yelled once more as the crowed went crazy, girls screaming their voices and boys letting whistles.

"1 and 2 and 1, 2, 3 GO! " I heard Bunny saying from behind the drums and soon enough the music started, each girl playing her instrument in perfect sync like we were doing this our entire life, I closed my eyes and began to sing driving the crowd even more rowdier.

So now you get it, that's our life and our small world that we built for ourselves were we can forget all of our problems and insecurities, just be who we are, have fun, and do what we most love. Being a band.

.

We thought we maintained our secret very well, that we balanced both of our lives just fine, and that everything was protected and perfect. Little did we know that all of this was about to change, as we never thought someone like them will figure us out.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **So this chapter is like a prologue, made to give a general idea of the story and introduce the main characters. Each chapter will be in one or multiple of the girls (later the boys) point of view.**

 **Next chapter will take upon their first day of school because yeah that's what will happen to me in a few days -_-**

 **Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to please leave a review and let me know if you have a suggestion, question or simply an opinion!**


	2. First day of school!

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading and big thanks for :** _ **CandyLuv99, Ash141, alexx47**_ **leaving reviews. I also got request to do clothes description too which I am not very good at it but I did my best and hope you like it!**

* * *

 _~Bubbles' P.O.V~_

"Hmm, blue or white?" I mumbled to myself while looking down at two pairs of shoes. I'm currently in my room getting ready for the first day of school, and you can say I am a little; tiny bit late, of course you can't be if you want to look your best and I honestly can't understand how the others manage to get dressed so quickly!

I finally settle for the blue ones and move on to doing my hair and makeup. Since it's the first day, I decide to go for my signature pigtails while curling them a bit, I also go for a simple eyeshadow, some mascara, blush and a pink gloss to finish the look. I smile proudly while checking myself on the mirror: I am wearing a halter baby blue neck top, white shorts and my favorite ankle warp sandals. I node approvingly, before grabbing my bag and walking downstairs.

As expected, everyone was already there having breakfast. Blossom raises her eyebrow at me and I smile apologetically while mouthing a 'sorry', she sighs and get back to reading what I believe to be the bills, I'll have to send them to father soon.

I make my way to the table, and on my way I can't help but to notice what each of my friend is wearing, Blossom is wearing a sleeveless pink dress shirt, tucked in a black high wasted skirt, I'm glad she decided to wear a short skirt for once. Buttercup is still on her rowdy clothing choice with a baggy light green shirt that has some black and green graffiti, black ripped jeans and her neon green converse, I grin when I spot the black beanie _"knew she liked it!",_ I guess she read my mind because she quickly turned her gaze away. I see Bell looking so elegant without even trying, a simple white dress with a cute black and white shoulderless loose shirt, and of course just like Blossom's ribbon she's wearing her signature black headband. Finally I turn to Bunny, who is more stylish then I expected was sporting a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a purple plaid shirt attached to her waist.

Good they all look more than ok in those outfits and it makes me really glad, I enjoy dressing others especially my friends more than myself but I know they wouldn't agree to let me change their looks since we're already late.

"Took you long enough, your majesty" I hear Buttercup comments but decide to ignore her and just go on with my meal.

After breakfast, we all excited the house as fast as we could with our redhead leader scolding us for taking too long (mainly me :/). We only lives a few blocks away from school so we mainly walk there, it kinds of sucks sometimes to get all sweaty or walk in uncomfortable heals but I won't complain today, I already did enough and don't deserve Blossom yelling at me again, really she can get super serious and stressed when it comes to being late or school.

"I….I'll see you guys later" I nervously say as we reach the school's entrance and I depart to my…Other….group of friends.

* * *

 _~Buttercup's P.O.V~_

"I….I'll see you guys later" our so called friend Bubbles says before ditching us for that group of spoiled fake girls, ugh I hate when she do that! She becomes a complete different person when she's in school or with them! What did you think, that she's a peace maker who tries to get everyone along? Who are you to believe this shit? Bunny? Let me tell you the real deal, while it's true that each of us have a group of friend like my soccer team or Bloss's nerdy duds we still hang around each other pretty much and at least acknowledge the other's presence, but Miss perfect here is ashamed of us and prefer spending time with people that matches her and her family's standards; aka the rich and snobby bitches who looks down at us, they're like the Heathers of our school, they only need matching names! God knows what kind of lie she told them about knowing us. Damn it ruined my mood already, Blossom keeps saying that she does that to please her father, connections, blah, blah, blah rich peoples' weird life stuff, but you know what I say? Bullshit! Friendship and being loyal to your actual friend doesn't require that, doesn't need to act around others, why not just being yourself? I'll never get that girl!

Before I could commit any crimes because of my frustration, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I can guess it's Blossom trying to calm me down and tell me to just let it go. I sigh and walk up inside the building with my friends trailing behind me.

"I hate the long, long and long principal's speech" Bunny whines while we get ready to enter the auditorium.

"I know right? It's the same every freaking year!" I can't help but agree with the brunette.

As we take our seats, Bell hums in approval and to our surprise, mainly me, Blossom actually agree on something _I_ said.

"yes, but" nevermind I spoke too fast." the speech is dedicated to freshman not us and…."

"Then what the heck are we here for?! Let's get out of here" I jump up from my seat , ready to flee away when the arm of the leader brought me back to my place, I freed my arm from her grasp and frowned, man Blossom is getting stronger, wonder if she exercise behind our backs?

"One; language! And two you are not going anywhere young lady!" and here we go the ultra big pink mama mode has been activated. Too much for the first day.

I hear the girl scolding me about getting in troubles, records and something but I don't give a damn about it so instead I scan the room searching for familiar faces.

I spot Mitch my best friend since…. idk…. kindergarten? He waves at me and I give him a two finger salute, I can see his speaking with some boys from the marathon we competed in this summer, man I wish I was sitting there.

I continue looking around but with less interest, nerd, yep know him, new girl, is that Elmer? Wonder if he still eats paste secretly, ow there's Robin!

I smile at the nervous girl and she waves, yeah she's nice and cool and we're friends, however she's closer to Bunny the most and previously Bubbles.

I didn't pay attention to the principal coming and starting his lecture, it doesn't help that it's not only boring but super long and at this moment I'm fighting to try and stay awake.

I only have one thought in my mind. _"when will this stupid day ends?"_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, This one was suppose to be up last week (I try to upload one of my stories each week) but my PC suddenly stopped and I only got it fixed today.**

 **P.S:** **I'm working on the girls outfits and will publish the art on tumblr when I am done so please check it out!**


	3. Princess Bee

**Ok so everyone please answer : Are you still interested in the story ? Do you still want me to update it? I kind of gave up on it to be honest, until I got a guest review that was still waiting for the story to be updated and IDK I just want to know what you guys think. So if you can then please leave a review!**

 **Also WARNING! There's a lot of swearing going on!**

* * *

 _~Buttercup's P.O.V~_

"Oh my god we're finally done!" I say while stretching my arm lazily.

It's been around an hour and half or so; when we were finally given permission to exit the freaking auditorium.

I swear the principal's speech was getting longer each year! And it doesn't help that Blossom kept interrupting my nap and stabbing my side so I would pay attention.

"Jeez, I forgot how sitting for two hours straight could hurt my butt" I hear Bunny complain from beside me while rubbing her back and I can't help but snicker at her.

"come on guys it wasn't that bad!" our pink leader starts and we just roll our eyes at her, "You may find it annoying and all, but the new freshmen really need it to navigate through their first year, plus a little cheer up is never unwelcomed!" she nods in satisfaction, and I was about to open my mouth but Bell beats me at it.

"I disagree with that. The speech is unnecessarily long and a waste of educational time that could have been used to start the lessons instead. A simple instruction paper or e-mail sent to the new students should have been more than enough to both help them and not waste other's time." She simply finishes in her flat tone before opening her locker and grabbing a book.

Me and Bunny explode in a fit of laughers as leader girl stare at Bell dumbfounded, I don't agree with her on the whole educational thing but I don't say anything cuz' the current expression gracing the redhead's face is more than worth it! The only thing that pisses Bloss more than bad behavior and grammar mistakes is probably being told she is _wrong_ about something, (even if it was just implied this time).

Blossom clears her throat uncomfortably and tries to hide her blush as she speaks, "A-ah I suppose you're right, I-I haven't considered it."

The lack of interest in Bell's voice as she simply lets out an approving "hmm" sent me laughing again. Honestly Bell's antics never cease to both amuse me and freak me out at the same time, the girl's lack of basic social skills is always replaced by logical facts, and in the rare moments she decides to speak; well she blurt whatever comes to her mind, some people confuse this for sarcasm or arrogance but we know Bell better than assuming that. I admire this about her actually, I mean I like an honest person, like I'd rather have you bring it out straight to my damn face than faking to be all nice and just stab me in the back or whatever ;like a certain blond friend of mine.

"Let's hurry up to homeroom guys, I want to catch up with Robin before the teacher comes in!" Bunny started before picking her pace toward our classroom.

"It's kind of funny how we all ended up in the same homeroom for like three years in a row, right?" I asked while putting my hands behind my head.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones" I hear Bloss say in an annoyed voice.

I stop in my track and turn around to see what caught my two friends' attention. I growl and roll my eyes in frustration, "ugh I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now".

I hoped that she would just ignore us or something, but instead said girl just walk straight to our group, her two sidekicks imitating her steps perfectly, her heels clacking through the hall as her curly pigtails bounce with each move. She stops right in front of us and take off her black sunglasses (seriously who wears fucking sunglasses _indoor?!)_ she flips her head slightly and gives us a disgusted look.

"Why look who's here, the losers' quad!" she snored and her two 'friends' laugh with her. "Nerdy Blossy, Buttface, little ghosty oh and is that brace face I see there!" she asks sweetly as she point to the classroom door where Bunny was standing, "yep, the ugly crew's all here! Oh and we're in the same class again, great." She deadpan and her friends continue to laugh.

I grit my teeth and step in front her, my eyes narrowed and my fists clenched as I say, "oh please Morebucks, don't act like you're the only one annoyed to be stuck with a dumbass of a classmate" I spat at her and she lower her face dangerously.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the queen bee of the school and the number one bitch in the entire town, Princess Morebucks. A spoiled attention-seeker who thinks the world turns around her. Her dad is loaded so she can get away with anything with just a call to daddy, everyone shows him respect and fear even though they know he's involved with dangerous gangs and done pretty dirty stuff: drug deals, murders, illegal businesses and the list go on, but despite all that he still keeps a somewhat clean facade.

The most annoying thing about daddy's little monster is that she's friend, no _BFFs_ , with Bubbles because their fathers' are _friends_ , and Bubbles is supposed to hang around people from higher class and privilege AKA Princess and her crew of sidekicks whose favorite activity is to mess with people's life, specifically _ours;_ ever since middle school.

"Watch your damn tone, Burns. One phone call and you bitches will be thrown out of town." She threatened but we knew she couldn't do anything, not with the Sinclair family having our back (even if it's not all the time; but yeah they do help when Bubble interfere, and honestly, I think that if it wasn't for them then Princess would have seriously kicked us out waaay back considering were probably the only ones who have the guts to fight back).

"What the fuck did you just call us?" I was ready to lunch right at her, first day or last day I wasn't going to shut my mouth and let her humiliate us anymore.

I feel a gentle hand squeezing my shoulder and I know it's Blossom trying to calm me down and tell me that it's not worth it.

Princess gives me a smug look and shrug, "yeah, I said that you're all bitches, what are you gonna do about it, _bitch_ " that's it she's challenging me and I _never_ , you hear me _never_ back out from a challenge let alone a fight.

"Oh I'll show y…" I started but was interrupted by Blossom shoving me behind her and facing Morebucks instead. She gives me a stern scolding look before shifting her gaze to the other girl. I'm also pretty sure I have the biggest wtf look on my face right now, because what the hell Blossom didn't get into fights, it's bad for her perfect record or whatever, I mean sure she would get her hands dirty for her friends and family or if she's really angry but she's more of the peace maker than a fighter, so what on earth was she planning to do because if she was going to apologize or some shit then I swear…

"Hmm, excuse me Princess but, you say it like it's a bad thing." Our leader fakes a confused look and the brunette is taken back slightly before narrowing her eyes again.

"Duh, like of course it is." She rolls her eyes and I shoot Bloss a questioning look, hoping to understand what the hell was she doing right now.

"Are you sure?" she casts a look at Bell who was standing right behind her, "Bell what's the definition of the word bitch?"

"Bitch: noun; which refers to the female of the dog, a creature that is considered human's best friend due to its loyalty and many admirable qualities. It also gives birth to little cute puppies." The white-haired girl finished her explanation with a small smile before adding, "I love puppies!" in a hushed tone.

" _Ah, I see being smart. As expected from Bloss."_ I snort slightly while enjoying Princess's troubled expression.

"Everyone loves puppies, right?" the pinkette asks in a mocking tone, daring the girl to say anything. "Don't you princess? I mean you have a puppy of your own too."

"I-I…" she opened her mouth and closed it unable to respond, and her friends seemed as lost as her, looking at their leader and waiting for her response. "Ugh, whatever! You guys are just weird nerdy asses!" she stormed away, her face as red as a tomato and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Nice!" I manage to say between my laughs and high-five a proud smirking Blossom.

"Serves her right", she huffs then cast me a glare, "though you acted rather recklessly, if I hadn't stepped in; then you'd be probably on your way to the principal right now!"

"Hey it's not my fault! She started it and you know it!" I throw my arms trying to defend myself.

"Yes but the principal don't and we both know he doesn't care either." Blossom sighs and massages her temples as I cross my arms in frustration knowing damn well that she's right.

The principal will most likely side with Morebucks like he always does, the man is a pussycat and as soon as the word 'daddy' slips from that brat's mouth he will be right at her feet; ready for whatever her majesty wanted him to do.

"Damn! I wished we had that recorded though." I whisper mainly to myself but I'm surprised to find Bunny smiling at me.

"Already taken care of ~hehehe" she giggles happily while waving her phone at me, I grab it and smirk when I see that it's playing footage of what just happened.

"Bun, I love you." I declare while messing her hair and she gives me the biggest grin she can master.

"Alright let's go girls." The voice of Blossom brings us back to reality and we start heading to the class again.

"hey Bloss, why don't we invite Princess to the next Power Puff girls show?" my eyes glint with mischievousness as many ideas cross my mind, I got even more hyped when leader girl doesn't refuse my suggestion and instead says she'll think about it.

* * *

I spot my favorite seat at the very back of the class; right beside the window, and I do a quick happy dance in my head as I strode to it. Blossom takes her usual place in the front desk, while Bunny drops her bag at a random empty seat before hoping excitedly toward Robin and dragging Bell with her. I catch Princess sitting on Bubbles' desk , complaining about something and from the amused expression on the blonde's face (who was struggling to contain her giggling) I can safely assume she's telling her about the little 'encounter' she had with us.

"Yo BC, how's it goin'!" I shift my attention to the owner of the voice, only to be met with my best friend's (well my male best friend) cocky grin.

"Hey Mitch." I grin and we fist bump.

He sits in the seat next to me and we engage in our own conversation. Soon enough our teacher came in demanding that we pay attention to her.

"Good morning students!" she greets us with her usually cheery voice and we all greet back in union like a bunch of elementary student. The woman seems to enjoy it though as her smile gets bigger, "my, you all bring me memories from when you were just small freshmen, and look at you now, all grown up!" she sighs in admiration before clearing her throat.

"Most of you already know me; but for those who don't: I'm Ms. Kean your English teacher but I also happen to be your homeroom teacher this year!" she claps her hands in joy and some of the class cheer at her.

I can't help but be happy as well, Ms. Kean was an awesome teacher! Sure she was a bit mushy and sentimental sometimes, but she's also super cool and understanding, she can be a strong headed badass when she wants too (and that's one of the reason why I admire her so much!)

I only had her as my teacher in freshmen year and I envied Bunny and Blossom when they had classes with her last year, but seeing she was my English AND homeroom teacher this time really made me excited!

After taking attendance and making some announcements, Ms. Kean said we're free to go to our respective classes as the bell will ring soon.

I grabbed my things along with everyone else and said goodbye to my friends before departing to my first class, I groan in annoyance as I cast a glance to the sheet of paper in my hand, "great Math class! Is there any better way to start the day" I remark sarcastically while taking my sweet time in getting to class. Really, there's nothing worth rushing for right now.

* * *

 **Not super proud with how this turned out, but anyways I guess if I continue this fic then next time the professor and maybe the RRB will be introduced.**


End file.
